dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Fuller (TV Series)
This article is about the character from the TV Series, you may be looking for the Film character of the same name - Kate Fuller Kate Fuller is a human and the daughter of Jacob and Jennifer, and the older adoptive sister of Scott. She was the former heist partner of Seth and is now training under Freddie to go after Scott. History Kate grew up in Bethel, Texas, with her mother, father, and adopted brother, Scott. At first, Kate resented having an adopted brother, believing Scott had destroyed her "perfect family", and went as far as calling him "Scott" instead of his birth name, JianJun, which eventually was replaced altogether. As she grew older, her relationship with her brother seemed to improve somewhat, and she even developed a protective side for him, getting mad at her friends if they were to become infatuated by him. Kate herself later formed a relationship with a local boy from her parish, and admitted to Seth and her father that she and him had, at one point, french kissed in the back of the church. Before Kate's mother died in the car accident that, combined with the use of prescription pills, claimed her life, Kate walked into the scene of her mother weeping, but when questioning what was the matter, was told by her father that she was just having another migraine. Not all that much is known about the time between the car accident and Kate's first appearance in the series, except that her father sold his wedding ring, and packed his children into an RV, where they would find themselves and the path of God on their travels. It can be inferred that Kate and Scott bickered often in their childhood, as many siblings often do. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One In Blood Runs Thick, In Mistress, In Let's Get Rambling, In Self Contained, In Place of Dead Roads, In Pandemonium, In La Conquista, In Boxman, In The Take, Season Two In Opening Night, In In a Dark Time, In Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, she is seen as a drug hallucination to Seth and is seen as a vampire in this hallucination. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, In Bondage, she is saved by Freddie when Scott tries to convert her into a culebra. When Freddie and Scott duke it out, Kate stops them and she watches while Freddie ties him up and puts a chest brace with a stake on him. When Freddie doesn't get much answers from Scott, he goes outside and she talks to him instead. She says that despite Jessica being jealous of her, Scott killed an innocent girl. She tells him that she hated him when she was 8 when their parents adopted him because he broke up her "perfect family". She also refers to him as JianJun, which is his real name, and he asks if she can forgive him, but she tells him he has to forgive himself. When she goes outside to tell Freddie that Scott is ready to talk, he tells her he figured very little out of the puzzle and they hear a shattering sound. They go inside and see that Scott got the chest brace off himself. They go out the backdoor to see if he went out there and she says that she had believed him. They go to the cabin and they see that the lacrosse players are pinned to the rafters and all bloody. Kate asks Freddie how to use one of the weapons because she's going after Scott now. In Bizarre Tales, In Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium, In The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko, In There Will Be Blood, she is forcibly brought out by the Arbiter so Amancio and Richie can see where the blood well is at. She notices Richie and he asks what she is doing there, and Amancio says that it is a reunion. She tells him that she won't reveal the location or anything else, and he says that she doesn't have to, and traces his finger across her palm, stating that it's all right there, and he starts cutting her palm. Before Amancio does anything, Richie tells him he'll do it and Amancio proceeds to cut his palm, and then puts both Richie and Kate's hands together. After Richie sees the location and into her soul, Richie tries to take her with him, but Amancio tells him that he's going to give her his venom and holds her face, but Richie tells him he will as he's been waiting for it for awhile. Kate then goes with him and while in the car, she tries to talk to him about it, but he tells her not to worry about it. After Richie tries to kick her out, she closes the door and tells him that she is tired of being kicked to the curb by Gecko boys and says she's going with him. He tells her that there's always a price to pay to get what you want and she calls bullshit on him, as she states that he's broken. As he drives, he reveals to her that he and Seth are working together again and she is relieved that they are. They arrive at a short distance away from the rig and she watches through binoculars. When she talks to him, he says that he's going to let them think they got it, and then he's going to kill him. She then realizes Scott will also be killed and she tells him all he cares about is himself. He tells her he did what he had to do and she then runs off to warn Scott. When Scott tells her that she shouldn't have come there, Kate tells him that she's trying to save his life and she tells Carlos that Amancio and Richie will get what they want if the pump keeps going. Richie and Kate are then seen held by a male culebra and Carlos, and Richie tells him that he Amancio gave him the seat and to let Kate go. Kate tells him that Malvado will get everything he wants when it finishes pumping and that the blood belongs to culebras like Scott and then breaks out of Carlos' grasp. Before she gets to the pump, Carlos shoots her twice through the stomach and she collapses to the ground, and says "Scott". Appearance Kate has dark brown hair, blue/green eyes, and pale skin. She is much younger and considerably smaller than the other female characters in the series, and her personality varies just as much. She wears a cross necklace throughout the series, first seen being worn by her mother on a flashback, therefor leading to the inference that it was hers before she died, and is now worn by Kate. Her hair is almost always down, and rarely kept in any particular style. Personality Kate is characterized as being a sweet, homegrown preacher's daughter, whose gentle personality and devotion to God make her stand out, somewhat awkwardly, and, often times, get her into trouble. Though sometimes naive, Kate isn't stupid, and knows when things around her aren't as they should be. She has a more passive nature, but will go to great lengths to protect her family or help out when she can. She can also be noted for her sympathetic and forgiving behavior, particularly demonstrated towards the Geckos in various scenes throughout the series, as well as towards her brother, whom she is constantly trying to help. After the events of season two, Kate's attitude has altered in numerous ways, making her more capable and independent than before. She becomes much more skilled at handling various weapons, including a crossbow and a pistol. Appearances Season One *''Blood Runs Thick'' *''Mistress'' *''Let's Get Rambling'' *''Self Contained'' *''Place of Dead Roads'' *''Pandemonium'' *''La Conquista'' *''Boxman'' *''The Take'' Season Two *''Opening Night'' *''In a Dark Time'' *''Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine'' (Hallucination) *''The Best Little Horror House in Texas'' *''Bondage'' *''Bizarre Tales'' *''Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium'' *''The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko'' *''There Will Be Blood *''Santa Sangre'' Gallery Kate Fuller profile.jpg Kate 5 1x02.png Kate 4 1x02.png Kate 3 1x02.png Kate 2 1x02.png Kate 1x02.png Fuller Family.png Kate 6 1x02.png Kate and Kyle 1x02.png Kate 1x03.png Kate 2 1x03.png Kate 3 1x03.png The Fullers.png Kate 1x04.png Kate 2 1x04.png Kate 3 1x04.png Kate 4 1x04.png Kate 5 1x04.png Kate 6 1x04.png Kate 7 1x04.png Kate 8 1x04.png Kate 9 1x04.png Kate 10 1x04.png Kate 14 1x04.png Kate 13 1x04.png Kate 12 1x04.png Kate 11 1x04.png Kate and Scott.png Seth and Kate 1x04.png Kate2Promo.jpg BringMeHeadpromo.jpg RichieMalvadoKateArbiter.jpg